


Reactions

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper flopped back on her bed, growling under her breath. After a hard and long day, she wanted to unwind and relax. With her blood pumping and eyes glaring holes in the ceiling above her, the human couldn’t help but growl and realise that she simply couldn’t relax. She was too wound up from the day, and everything was abuzz in her mind. She was abound with energy, but before she could come up with what she wanted to do about it, the door swung open and in walked her nerdy girlfriend, Peridot. A grin flashed across her lips and she sat up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

Jasper flopped back on her bed, growling under her breath. After a hard and long day, she wanted to unwind and relax. With her blood pumping and eyes glaring holes in the ceiling above her, the human couldn’t help but growl and realise that she simply couldn’t relax. She was too wound up from the day, and everything was abuzz in her mind. She was abound with energy, but before she could come up with what she wanted to do about it, the door swung open and in walked her nerdy girlfriend, Peridot. A grin flashed across her lips and she sat up.

“Hey Peeerrriiii,” she drawled. Without even looking up from her tablet, the other girl walked over to the nightstand and stood there for a moment before glancing at Jasper.

“No.” And her attention was back on the tablet, tapping away at the screen for a few minutes before she crawled on the bed near the headboard.

“But you don’t even know what I want!” she whined, watching the other not even look as she reached behind the nightstand and grabbed the charger to her electronic device.

“Don’t care.” The tablet was plugged in and she growled, crawling further onto the bed and hovering in front of the other’s face. She continued to pay her no mind, tapping at the screen as numbers rolled by.

Quickly getting frustrated, Jasper decided upon another tactic. She scooted to sit beside her, and when that didn’t get a reaction, she pulled her onto her lap. Still getting no response, she leaned her head on her shoulder and watched the rapid numbers passing by. She was mobile coding again. Whatever. That could easily be stopped, and she went into the process of doing so with a quick lick up her neck.

That got a reaction. It was a simple hitch of her breath, but that brought that much more strength to her grin. With her hands wrapped around her waist, she licked up her neck again slowly, taking care to nibble on her ear as she went. The stuttering of her breath was just perfect, but Peridot didn’t turn or otherwise pay attention to her. Quickly getting frustrated, she bit her shoulder hard. The whimper that escaped her coupled with the attempt to squirm away from her mouth only fueled her on.

With one hand slowly sliding under the overly large sweater to find her girlfriend’s panties, she licked against the slight mark she had left before planting another. Another whine accompanied it, and she felt her squirming in her grip. Grinning against her skin, she repeated this process up her neck and then bit her earlobe when she reached it. A moan slipped out then, but Peridot continued to act as if she had felt nothing- or at least, she did until her panties were invaded by the other’s hand.

“Jasper!” she cried out in surprise, dropping the tablet. Taking great care to remove the tablet from the bed by setting it on the nightstand with her free hand, Jasper palmed her core. She was soaked, and it was rather easy to press one of her large finger into her. Peridot tightened around it, wiggling and squirming as she started nipping her neck. Little whimpers escaped her mouth with each one, and when her finger curled against the most sensitive spot, she yelped, loud and clear.

“You like this, don’t you?” she growled, her free hand slowly pushing up the sweater until it was high enough she could reach her chest, subsequently pushing the bra up as well. Jasper then started tracing the perky little nipples there, feeling them slowly harden under her touch. A simple tug to one let another yelp from Peridot, and she could barely contain herself. Her thumb pressed to the sensitive little button then, giving it a gentle flick and receiving a warm moan in response.

Peridot seemed to melt into her touch, and rocked gently against her hand when she spread her deeper by pressing another finger into her. When both curled against her spot, she felt her convulse and tighten, her hips jerking needily. She had always been a quick shot, but that didn’t stop Jasper from drawing it out. In fact, it meant they could have more fun in a shorter amount of time. As she played with her love button, she barely caught the soft whispers slipping out from between the hacker’s lips.

“Fuck… Ja-Jasper…. Nnngghh… Don’t st-stop… Do-don’t…” was all she could understand, but she got the message, pressing her fingers in deeper. A well timed flick to her clit, gentle twist to her nipple, and a bite to her shoulder made the weak tug of her walls start up strong again. Her hips twitched and jerked, humping Jasper’s hand for each little bit they could get, her back arched against her touch. A loud whine escaped her, and it was beautiful, perfect, music.

“Was that two already?” It was impossible to hide the smugness in her voice, not that she wanted to. She licked up her neck then, nibbling at her ear as Peridot quaked and shook around her fingers. As her body stopped tugging at her fingers, she curled them in the right spot and pressed against the nerve bundle with her thumb, rubbing in little circles. A third orgasm rocked through the smaller girl, along with a loud yelp. Instead of stopping entirely or slowing her pace to give her enough time to cool down , Jasper sped up instead, enjoying the feeling of the other squirming underneath her. When she switched nipples and gave the other one the same rough treatment of pinches and tugs, the fourth and final one ripped through Peridot.

With a shuddering cry and a convulse of her body, the nerd was passed out in her arms. She only slowed down then, pulling her fingers free once the tugs of her walls passed. She slowly licked them clean as she laid Peridot on the bed with her free hand, grinning at the taste before curling up next to her unconscious girlfriend. Could things ever get any better?


End file.
